wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dragons, Don't Quit Your Day Job
This is going to be a comedy, but probably not one to make you laugh. I've seen dragons writing stories about other dragons around, and figured, "Eh, why the heck not?" This was created by Perilthechamp/TheUnFathomable (same person), and he wants to get 500000000 (that's 500 million for you non-math people) followers on SnooperChat even though he doesn't have SnooperChat. Please follow him on SnooperChat. Stories by Qibli The Life and Times of Winter Winter was the best nephew ever, and everyone praised him liberally, even dragons who didn't know him. He was so fantastic he was chosen to go to a school for better relations among tribes! He excelled in all of his classes, and became a tutor to his rather slow idiot clawmate. There, he also met Moonwatcher, his future bride. After Darkstalker awoke, Winter proved himself to be a true hero and gave a hearty speech: "My name is Winter. You killed pretty much everyone except my father. Prepare to die." Then Darkstalker got killed. Winter lives in the finest igloo in the Ice Kingdom with his wife, Moonwatcher. Who knows what his job is, but it earns more than his idiot clawmate. Stories by Winter An Unimportant SandWing's History Qibli was a dragon who nobody cared about. He got sent to a school nobody cared about. While his friends he had managed to make saved the world, Qibli stayed behind, organizing his D&D cards and explaining how Gandalf could totally beat Frodo up to an unenthusiastic RainWing. Who knows where he is now? And the better question is who wants to know? Stories by Kinkajou Two Feuding Friends Two dragons once went to a school called Jade Mountain Academy, and the two students were Winter and Qibli, and the two argued about who would win in a fight, Gandalf or Severus Snape, Winter said Severus Snape but Qibli said Gandalf so the two got really mad and Winter's pet scavenger went missing and Qibli was being sarcastic and Winter told him to shut up because he's weaker than Frodo and Qibli got really mad and said Frodo could beat up Snape anytime and the two got in a fistfight and Qibli won but Winter said he cheated even though there were no rules so they started arguing about Gandalf and Snape again the end. My teachers said I had to have more than one sentence so here's a second sentence. Stories by Glory Glory is the Best Dragonet Once there was a dragonet named named Glory. She had superpowers and used them to free everyone from the arena. Then she became the queen of two tribes. Then she decided which SandWing princess was best. She actually chose Thorn because she was a better choice.She then started a school. The end. Collaborations The Biography of a Nighting Named Moonwatcher (Written by Qibli and Winter) Moonwatcher was born with two unusual gifts: visions and mind reading. She went to a school called Jade Mountain Academy, where she met Qibli, Kinkajou, and Winter.Category:Content (TheUnFathomable) Category:Content (Perilthechamp) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)